


Restless

by Karupinthecat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Denial of Feelings, Other, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karupinthecat/pseuds/Karupinthecat
Summary: Damian Wayne wakes up one morning with a strange feeling. So he starts doing things he would normally never do.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Restless

One morning Damian Wayne woke up with an urge. An urge to do things he would normally never do. Useless things, weird things, embarrassing things. He was in a strange mood, a mood for chaos, a mood for adventuring. So that morning, during the time that he would normally train, he took out his robin costume and burned it. He knew father and Alfred would be pissed, but that particular day, he did not care. Tomorrow he would deal with the consequences, tomorrow he would regret that he had burned the thing that his Father and him designed together. He looked at the flames, the famous R burning in the fire, but it was not enough. So the next thing he did was go to the garden. It was still dark outside. Damian walked to the middle of the garden and lay down in the grass. He could see the moon who was still lingering in the Gotham sky. So he stayed there for a while, in the grass and when he got bored he started whistling. Normally he would use the high tones to make certain things clear during a mission, but today he just whistled a random pop song he once heard in a shop. Then when he felt like he was done, he walked out of Wayne territory, into the streets of Gotham. He noticed how quiet it was, much more quiet then in the middle of the night or day. Mornings in Gotham where mostly moments of serenity. But not today, cause Damian Wayne was walking these streets now and he was about to change that. He realized he did not bring anything, no money or tools . But he didn’t turn back to get them. He just walked where his feet wanted to go. When he found an old, very gross and suspicious looking man standing on a street corner, he did not think about all the bad things this man might have done, or about how to take him down, no, he walked up to him and said: “I’m Damian Wayne, who are you?” But the man just snorted and walked away. Damian didn’t follow him, he didn’t even wonder where he was going. He sat down by the corner of the street, it was not enough, he knew. He had to go further. So he took a deep breath and called Drake. Voicemail. “Hey Tim, call me it is important.” Damian would normally never talk that way or even consider calling his brother for no reason. But somehow he didn’t feel bad or embarrassed. So he decided to call another person.

“Hello? This is Billy Batson? Who is this?” 

“You are speaking with Damian Wayne.” 

“Damian What? I think you called the wrong person.” 

“Is possible, but I don’t care, not today.” 

“Ow, ok? Eum well, you kind of woke me up with this call so…” 

“Sure, go back to sleep, I don’t care.” 

“Ow, ok. Bye then.” 

Interesting, Damian had thought that there would have been more consequences to doing things he shouldn’t, calling people he shouldn’t. But apparently not. Maybe this day wasn’t going to be a day of chaos after all. 

Eventually he ended up in the park, he decided to climb into one of the trees. He closed his eyes and listened to the cars in the distance, the sound of the pigeons on the grass. He fell into a dreamless slumber. The sound of his phone woke him up. It was Drake. Finally, he thought while he took the call. 

“Damian, where are you?” 

“In the park in a tree.” 

“B called everyone, he says you burned your costume.” 

“That is correct.” 

“What is going on? What did you call me for?” 

“Tim? What is your favorite food?” 

“Eum spaghetti… wait what?! Where are you going with this?” 

“Ah, my favorite food Palak Paneer, At first it was ox blood soup but I am vegetarian now so that’s why… It’s an Indian dish.” 

“Huh, are you okay, are you sick, drugged?”

“No, you should really try that dish, it’s really good.” 

“Okay, you are sick for sure.”

“No, maybe… You know, have you ever woken up with a strange feeling.”

“Bruce is sending someone.” 

“As if you are not a part of your body anymore, as if , just for a day, you are different, or maybe the world will be different?”

“Damian? Just stay where you are, ok?” 

“I just don’t know what it is, as if I want something, but I can’t say what.” 

Beep Beep, Tim ended the call.   
So Damian waited. Not much later, his brother Richard was standing under the tree with a puzzled look on his face. Damian climbed out of the tree, looked at his older brother and said “follow me.” They walked trough the park at a slow pace. 

“Damian” Richard started

“Yes”

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes” 

“What are you doing here? What happened? Something dangerous?”

“Nothing happened, only that this morning I woke up with this feeling.” 

“What feeling, a bad feeling? Did you have a nightmare? 

“No, I don’t know if it is good or bad. But I don’t feel like it matters.” 

“Of course it matters, you matter, ok?” 

“Richard, I don’t think you get it.” 

They where silent for a moment and settled down on a bench. Damian could still hear the pigeons and the cars. 

“Damian” His brother sounded a little older. “Why did you burn your uniform?” 

“Just because.” 

“Is it Bruce? Did he say something.”

“No.”

“He did, didn’t he.” Silence again. “Talk to me Damian.” 

“Its just, today is different.”

“How?” 

“It feels like everything is different, the world, me, you, everything.”

“Is that what you want? For things to be different?” 

“I don’t care, it doesn’t matter.” 

“But it does, doesn’t it?” 

Silence. Damian was not going to let this day be ruined. 

“I have to go.” 

“Where are you going? Damian, running does not solve a thing.”

“There is nothing wrong with me, I just woke up like this.” 

“I don’t think that is true.” 

“I don’t care what you think.” 

“Don’t lie to yourself, Damian.”

Damian looked at his brothers face. It looked worried. One day, when he was older, he would certainly get wrinkles and have grey hair. 

“I’m sorry, Richard. I guess I don’t know what to feel, what to do. As if I am hungry, but I can’t do anything about it. As if I want to destroy things and then put them back together. As if I want to go everywhere an nowhere at the same time. ” 

“Don’t be sorry lil’ D. We all have those days. Sometimes it takes a while to realize why you do something, or what you need.” 

“Oh.” 

“When you find out, come tell me, ok?”

… 

“Richard?” 

“Yes?” 

“Did you know that Timothy’s favorite food is spaghetti?”

“Haha, really, are you sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Did you have breakfast already? We should get something.” 

“I want donuts.”

“Donuts it is.” 

When they walked to Dicks car, Damian felt less restless. The feeling was still there, but it was as if he could ignore it, for now. He looked at Richard as they drove to a breakfast place and knew that he could certainly tell him anything. The hunger disappeared, and they didn’t even have donuts yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something that involved Dick grayson, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I liked writing it. xx


End file.
